


Hands entwined

by ThePoeticMadman



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Fluff, HakYonaweek, HakYonaweek2019, anyways enjoy two idiots being in love together, new fic who dis, pretty tame tbh but I don't know what I'm doing anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoeticMadman/pseuds/ThePoeticMadman
Summary: When they were left alone in the tent, laying side by side, Yona turned her head so she could see Hak’s face.'I was so worried I would not see you again…I want to tell you, Hak. I want to tell you how much I love you.'





	Hands entwined

**Author's Note:**

> A work for the day 2 of HakYonaweek this year, the theme is 'Entwined'.
> 
> English is not my native language, so I apologize if there are any mistakes in the text.

“Rest, you two,” Yoon sighed. Both the Thunder Beast and Yona were in a pretty bad shape – the fighting and the fire did a number on them. “You better not leave your beds- Hak, I told you to lay down!” the boy screamed when the man tried to sit up.

“Listen to Mother,” Jae-ha smacked Hak’s head down on the pillow. “Moving is not good for you right now. Just rest – I’ll watch Gobi along with Kija, and Shin-ah went for some food. He’ll bring you the meat soon.”

“I need to go now, others need my help,” Yoon stood up, “but don’t you dare leave your beds! Or I’ll hit you if I see you outside – just rest!” And with that, the pretty genius boy left the tent.

“I’ll go as well,” Jae-ha winked down at both the red-haired princess and her bodyguard, “so sleep a bit, you two. Your wounds haven’t recovered yet.”

When they were left alone in the tent, laying side by side, Yona turned her head so she could see Hak’s face. _I was so worried I would not see you again…I want to tell you, Hak. I want to tell you how much I love you._

The man next to her huffed, then noticed her stare. “Is…something the matter, Princess?” he spoke just above the whisper.

“Hak, I-“ before she could finish her sentence, her throat burned, causing her to cough.

“Don’t…strand your voice. You took in too much smoke.”

_I could say the same about you! You can hardly talk yourself! _she couldn’t help but worry about him. He was already soaked in blood a bit when he found her, and his clothes were quite dirty as well…he must have fought a lot on the battlefield.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine,” he tried to sit up once again, and the woman next to him got restless.

_Lay down! You can’t move yet, or your wounds will reopen!_ But alas, all that came out of her mouth were only puffs, nothing more. So, she sat up and clapped her hand on the ground. _Lay still!_

“…you want me to stay?”

She nodded her head.

“Alright,” he lied down, “then I’ll- wait, what are you…?” it took him by a surprise when the Princess dragged both her blanket and the pillow closer to him. Then she lied down as well, and extended her hand to him, palm open. She tried to say something, but again, she coughed and all that left mouth were puffs.

“…I told you to not strand your voice,” his murmur was quiet, and there was a worry behind the tone of his voice. He then recalled that one time when she woke up, terrified from a nightmare, telling him to lend her his finger so that she could feel safe…was this the same?

It probably was, as she shook her hand again, palm still open. It made him smile, and he covered her hand with his own, letting it rest on the ground. “I’m here. Don’t worry.”

The response was a silent, but seemingly satisfied puff. She finally let herself rest, and slowly, her eyes closed. _I want to make sure you’re beside me…and then, when I wake up, I’ll tell you how I feel._

Hak watched her a while, and then he closed his eyes as well. His stomach grumbled, but he paid it no mind. _As long as she’s safe, then it’s fine… _and slowly, he fell asleep.

Few times she woke up, her dreams full of fire, smoke and heat – his hand in hers always calmed her down, and she drifted to sleep again.

When Yoon came back, he saw Shin-ah sitting close by, watching the entrance to the tent. He didn’t wake them, even though he brought the meat Hak asked for…and when he took a look, he knew why. Here they were, lying side by side, sleeping soundlessly, holding each other’s hand.


End file.
